The invention relates to granular materials used as animal bedding (e.g. cat or other animal litter). Such granular materials are typically 1 to 1.5 millimeters in average particle size (approx. US mesh 8×16), with a bulk density less than 65 pounds per cubic foot (pcf) and with an RTA (weight % resistance to attrition) of at least 85%.
Animal litter granules are usually blended with a “clumping agent” to assure that the litter (when moistened) will form a firm and solid clump which can be easily removed from the litter box. Animal litter granules which soften when exposed to moisture can form clumps in the litter box which are too soft to be easily removed. The granules of the present invention remain solid when exposed to moisture enhancing the performance of the litter product.